Don't Eat D'Void's Cookies
by Snow Coyote
Summary: D'Void is enraged after he discovers a barren cookie jar. He tries to find the Null Guardian responsible for eating every cookie. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

D'Void tossed and turned until he opened his eyes. He sat up while he frowned. He glanced at the digital alarm clock on his bedside table. ''Midnight?'' D'Void muttered under his breath. His stomach growled before he winced. *I am very hungry* he thought.

The cool air in the chamber was why D'Void shivered and embraced his upper body. A smile appeared on his face as soon as he saw a robe on his bed. After taking the robe, he got dressed. *That's better* he mused.

D'Void got out of bed until his bare feet contacted the floor. He walked out of his chamber before he paused in the hall. *I should check on D'Vine* he thought. He saw another room.

The villain stepped into the chamber before he viewed a crib. With a tiny grin, he approached the cradle. He observed a baby Null Guardian resting and holding a stuffed animal. *Just like when I was a baby. My mother had photos of me during my early years. I always rested with stuffed animals in my cradle.*

D'Void continued to focus on D'Vine. *Your parents are buried after being killed by rebels in the Null Void recently, but I'm with you, D'Vine. I know you aren't interested in being near my other Null Guardian pets. The rest of the Null Guardians are not your foster relatives.*

D'Void groaned after his stomach growled another time. *A quick midnight snack before I return to my bed* he thought. He departed until he walked down the hall. D'Void grinned again the minute he found himself in the kitchen.

*What kind of snack should I eat?* A cookie jar on the counter answered D'Void's question. Still grinning, he approached the jar. He removed the lid and looked inside. D'Void's eyes widened while his jaw descended due to shock. He saw the empty cookie container.

A scowl replaced D'Void's shocked expression. He trembled with rage. ''ALL NULL GUARDIANS SHOULD ENTER THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!'' he shrieked.


	2. Chapter 2

D'Vine's cries caused D'Void's shoulders to slump. *I forgot about D'Vine* he thought. He observed ten Null Guardians flying into the kitchen. ''Why are only ten Null Guardians in here?'' D'Void wished to know. After hearing D'Vine's shrill cries again, he faced the creatures. ''Wait here. I will return in a few minutes.''

D'Void ran out of the kitchen until he found himself within D'Vine's chamber again. He frowned as soon as he saw the crying Null Guardian in her cradle. His eyes were on her while she sat and shrieked. Her stuffed animal was on its back.

The parent walked to the crib before he lifted D'Vine. ''Daddy apologizes for being too loud,'' he said in a sincere tone. He rubbed her back in order to comfort her. He proceeded to frown another time.

*D'Vine enjoys eating sweets. She likes cookies and slices of cake in particular* D'Void mused. He glanced at the stuffed animal. Perhaps D'Vine took a cookie and hid it under her toy.

D'Void proceeded to lift the animal. His frown was still on his face when he saw the empty area in the crib. D'Vine's sudden shriek caused him to face her. He viewed D'Vine stretching her legs. ''Why are you shrieking and stretching, D'Vine?'' D'Void asked. His eyes settled on the infant's toy.

''I guess you are not the cookie crook, D'Vine,'' D'Void said to his offspring. Another smile materialized on his face. At least D'Vine never took any cookies. D'Void placed her in the crib at a snail's pace. He grinned after he returned D'Vine's stuffed animal to her and her cries ceased. The sight of D'Vine embracing her toy and resting caused his grin to stretch from ear to ear.

D'Void glanced over his shoulder prior to another scowl. *I should return to the kitchen as soon as possible. My Null Guardians might wander, but I guess it won't be difficult to summon them again if they roam* he pondered.

Glowering again, D'Void departed. His steps were slow until he was in the kitchen again. He saw every Null Guardian he summoned.


	3. Chapter 3

*At least all of the Null Guardians are present* D'Void thought. He glowered at his pets again. One Null Guardian had to be the cookie culprit.''Which pet took every sweet?'' D'Void muttered under his breath. He wished to discover the answer to his question as soon as possible now that D'Vine was not a suspect any longer. One eyebrow was raised in curiosity after one Null Guardian screeched. D'Void concentrated on the noisy animal. His scowl remained for a long time.

''I never sleepwalk! I certainly never ate cookies during a sleepwalking episode!'' D'Void snapped.

The Null Guardian screeched another time.

''Are you calling me a liar?'' D'Void snarled.

The creature shrieked again.

D'Void's eyes increased in size as he frowned another time. He glanced at every Null Guardian. ''I know one of you stole every cookie.''


	4. Chapter 4

All of the Null Guardians screeched.

''I know all of you are cranky since you are not resting. You are also not eager to admit your guilt,'' D'Void said. He was thoughtful for a few seconds. ''If a guilty Null Guardian refuses to admit what it did, it will not get dessert for a week!'' D'Void stated. He smiled at the Null Guardians while they exchanged glances. ''The cookies were for everyone in the citadel.''

One Null Guardian began to yell.

''I already suspected D'Vine. Yes. I am aware of her sweet tooth. There are not any cookies in her crib or on the floor by her,'' D'Void said to the pet. His jaw descended in absolute disbelief.

''You ate the cookies!'' D'Void exclaimed as he focused on one of the Null Guardians. He scowled at it. ''You are not getting dessert for a month!'' he snapped.

The animal shrieked.

''How do I know?'' D'Void inquired.

The Null Guardian nodded.

D'Void started to frown another time.

The creature trembled due to anxiety.

''There are cookie crumbs all over your mouth,'' D'Void said.

The End


End file.
